This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cyclin E has been shown to have a role in pre-replication complex (Pre-RC) assembly in cells re-entering the cell cycle from quiescence. The assembly of the pre-RC, which involves the loading of six MCM subunits (Mcm2-7), is a prerequisite for DNA replication. We found that cyclin E, through activation of Cdk2, promotes Mcm2 loading onto chromatin. This function is mediated in part by promoting the accumulation of Cdc7 messenger RNA and protein, which then phosphorylates Mcm2. Consistent with this, a phosphomimetic mutant of Mcm2 can bypass the requirement for Cdc7 in terms of Mcm2 loading. Furthermore, ectopic expression of both Cdc6 and Cdc7 can rescue the MCM loading defect associated with expression of dominant-negative Cdk2. These results are consistent with a role for cyclin E- Cdk2 in promoting the accumulation of Cdc6 and Cdc7, which is required for Mcm2 loading when cells re-enter the cell cycle from quiescence.